Life goes on
by gleekgirl635
Summary: One-shots of Rachel and Finn's life. Time will go back and forth so watch for that. F/R there might be other couple one-shots here too.
1. Chapter 1 Summer 2010

**This will most likely be the earliest one-shot.**

**Summer 2010**

"Finn I swear if you push me in you are done." Rachel said sternly going back to her chair.

"Come on Rach, it's eighty-five degrees and I'm dying, please come in, please." He gave her puppy dog eyes.

"I am not going in and that's final!" She said picking up her book.

"Fine then you leave me no choice." Finn took the book from her and carried her over his shoulder to the edge of the pool.

"Finn Hudson put me down this instant!" She said firmly.

"No way Rach." He said he put her down near the edge of the pool. Once on her feet she tried to make her way back but Finn pulled her back by the wrist. Once he had her he pulled her close and looked her straight in the eye.

"I'm not doing it Finn," She said looking at him knowing he really wanted her in.

All of a sudden Finn started to loose his balance and Rachel went with him.

"N-N-No Finn!" Were her last words before she plummeted into the water, she held her breath and swam quickly to the surface. she looked at Finn was laughing at what had just happened.

"Happy?" She said running her fingers threw her hair.

"Yes," He said still laughing.

"If you want me to say in there's one thing I have to do." She said swimming over to him.

"Oh yeah what's that?"

"This," Rachel pushed Finn under with all her might.

When Finn was at the surface Rachel was laughing.

"If I didn't love you you'd be dead." He said trying to sound stern yet he was laughing on how Rachel had enough strength to push him under.

The day turned into night and the most beautiful sunset occurred. Rachel and Finn sat on the steps, her wet hair draped down her back and her head resting on his shoulder.

"This was fun," She said breaking the slience as they watched the sunset.

"Yeah, It was." He said gently putting a kiss on her forehead.

"you want to do it again tomorrow?" Rachel nodded and kissed him.

They sat for hours just staring, thinking, watching as the sun fell and the moon rose. Kurt peered out the window watching.

*****  
"What are they doing now?" Carole asked eagerly, she loved seeing her son happy especially with a girl like Rachel.

"They're just sitting there like they have for the past two hours," Kurt said shutting the curtain.

"I don't know how they can do it. They've just been sitting no talking or anything?" He said not understanding it.

"I don't get it either, Rachel seems like a talker but yet again it's been an interesting year for both of them." Carole said thinking about everything that happened to Finn the previous year. Between the baby and finding out he wasn't the father was hard for Finn, then with Rachel dating Jesse was devastating for him, the end of the year turned things around and she had never seen him so happy.

"Oh she definetly is, should I tell them she's got to leave?" Kurt asked.

"No, I don't want to ruin it."Carole said.  
*****

A cold breeze came sent chills down Rachel's spine.

"You cold?" Finn asked since he could feel her shake. Rachel nodded.

Finn got up and grabbed his McKinley high Football sweatshirt. Rachel put it on over her head and started to gaze back at the stars.

****  
"Carole, come on it's ten-thirty Rachel's got to go home." Kurt said he couldn't look at them anymore, they weren't doing anything.

"Okay, fine." Carole said giving in. Kurt opened the window and peered his head out.

"Hey lovebirds Rachel's gotta go home!" He yelled out startling them. Rachel and Finn both let out sighs and got up from the steps. Rachel grabbed her bag and they headed to the gate and into Finn's truck.  
****

"Y'know my dad's are out of town you could stay if you want." Rachel said as they walked up the porch.

"Okay let me just text Kurt." Rachel opened the door and Finn pulled his phone out of his back pocket.

Rachel woke up resting on Finn's chest, her splayed over her face. Finn was still asleep she rested her head down gently on his chest again feeling his heart beat in her ear. Finn's eye fluttered, he was startled to see Rachel but then remembered they fell asleep last night while watching a movie.

"Good morning," She whispered looking at him.

"Good morning," He repeated brushing the hair out of her face.

**So what did you think? Just remember us writers were like Tinkerbell we need reviews to live! So just press the little blue button below these words and get going! Also I'm not happy with the title so if anyone has any ideas let me know in the reviews.**

**peace out **

**~gleekgirl635**


	2. Chapter 2 Proposal 2015

Finn's mind raced with the same question. How was he going to propose to Rachel? He thought about doing it like all those sappy love music he saw her and Quinn always watch. Or how Puck propsed to Quinn, but he'd have to wait another year because It was April and Valentine's day is in Febuary. Or should he do it public in the park or something with everyone there to see. But what if she said no? He ouldn't think about that because he knew she would say yes, or he thought anyway.

Rachel was gone the whole day out shopping with Quinn so he could think all day. Finn finally knew how he would propose to Rachel. When Rachel got home Finn was sitting on the couch watching television.

"Hey Rach, how was your day?" Finn asked kissing Rachel on the cheek.

"Great, Ugh I can't stop staring at that big rock on Quinn's Finger!" She said flopping onto Finn's lap.

"Really?"

"Yeah I can't believe Noah had the money for it, but I guess thats what you do when you love someone."

"Yeah," Finn said thinking of Quinn's ring and the one he got for Rachel.

"Yeah, hey are you hungry?" She asked getting up.

"A little what did you have in mind?"

"I don't know Pasta?"

"Okay, but um, you want to go to go to a real dinner on Friday?"

"Okay, sure."

Once Finn was asleep Rachel sneaked out of the room and called Quinn. When Finn said that they should go out for dinner only one thing went through her mind 'He was going to propose to her'. She couldn't dial fast enough.

Quinn woke up grogily seeing the caller ID say Rachel Quinn answered the phone in a daze.

"Hello?" She whispered trying not to wake up Puck though she was still in a haze.

"Quinn you're never going to guess what Finn asked me!" She said yelling in a whisper.

"Rachel can't this wait it's one in the morning."

"No, but guess what he asked me!"

"What?"

"He asked me out to dinner!"

"Wow Rachel dinner!" She said sarcastically.

"No, that's not it he's going to propse!"

"How do you know this, I mean what if he just wants to go to dinner?"

"Quinn, we've been dating for five years I think he's proposing."

"Okay but don't come crying to me when if he just wants a fancy dinner."

"He's going to propose," She said here voice going higher at every letter.

"Okay, I gotta go Puck just woke up."

"Okay," They both hung up and Rachel went back to the bed room.  
-glee-

When Friday came Rachel was so excited. Finn left for the day and went to Puck and Quinn's for the day. Quinn didn't say anything about what Rachel said. Rachel spent the whole day trying to figure out what to wear. She finally decided on a pale pink strapless dress, She put her hair half up and curled it slightly. When Finn Got home they went to the resturant. Finn said he had to go to the bathroom but he really was talking to the manager. he asked the manager if for dessert they could write 'Will you Marry Me?" on plate, he agreed and Finn went back to the table.

Once Dessert came Rachel looked at the plate confused. She could see that something was written on the plate. Finn looked at the plate and realized that who ever they put to write it they had chicken stratch for hand writing instead of 'Will you Marry Me?" It looked like ' Wilk yow Mprry mo?' Finn laughed at it and slapped his forehead.

"Well this is going great," Finn said sarcastically.

"What do you mean?"

"Well for one thing I didn't think it would happen this way I thought you'd act more surprise then confused."

"What are you getting at?" Rachel asked.

"Rachel Barbara Berry Will you marry me?" He asked on his knee opening the small box unwrapping a single diamond with little gold stars running across the band.

"Yes," She said smiling leaning in and kissing him. Everyone in the resturant saw the whole thing and all awed.

After dinner Rachel pulled out her phone and sent a picture of her ring. She sent a text to Quinn and above it, it said 'I told you so.'

Rachel spent most of the night just staring at her ring. She always knew that Finn would've been the one to put a ring on her finger and she loved the past five years with a year or two she would be Mrs. Finn Hudson. 


	3. Chapter 3 Graduation 2012

**I just can't stop updating this story I have all these ideas and then I write them, and then i just can't wait to get it up! So I'm going to write 3 at a time and then update them one -a - day, and go from that. Again I would like to thank :**

**VBurns**

**RainLifeLove**

**hpfangurl12993**

**et114112**

**

* * *

**

Finn

Finn sat in his room, he was in a way dreading the day yet was happy at the same time. He was definitely going to miss the glee club but he'll have Rachel in New York. He was brought back to reality when his mom yelled up the stairs.

"Finn we have to go!" Carole yelled.

"I'm coming hold on!" He tied his tie and went down stairs. His mother looked at him and put her hand over her mouth.

"I can't believe that my boy is graduating." She said looking like she was about to cry.

"Mom you said you wouldn't cry."

"I know but Honey I'm your mom I'm susppose to cry."

"Okay fine. Where's Kurt?"

"KURT!" Carole yelled.

"I'll go get him." Burt said making his way to the basement.

* * *

**Rachel**

Rachel started the morning like every other. She had her protien shake and an hour on the eliptatical. She went through her whole closet to find her dress. She decided on a short-sleeved dark pink dress. She was dreading the day. Although 'till this day she thought Will was trying to ruin her career she was going to miss everyone. She curled her slightly and finished everything she needed. She was officially ready.

* * *

**Quinn**

Quinn couldn't wait for this day. She was getting out of this town and couldn't wait. Of course she'd miss everyone but she was leaving a new start, No one will no her past and she can have have a new start. She picked out a purple dress and pulled her hair back in a bun. When she came downstairs her mother thought she looked beautiful. Her father had not seen her since he kicked her out had agreed to come but would only meet them there.

* * *

**Tina**

She was dreading it. She didn't want to leave and they will definetly have to pull her onto the plane when she's going to college. she picked out a black dress with lace short-sleeves. Artie was waiting for her. She grabbed he purse and walked out of her bedroom.

* * *

**Kurt**

Kurt Just like every other day Kurt was doing his morning skin care rotinue. He already dressed and finishing up when Burt walked down the stairs.

"Kurt come on, the graduations not going to wake on you." Burt said gesturing him up the stairs.

"I'm coming just hold on." He said capping the bottle and straighting his tie.

"Okay I'm here let's go." Kurt said as he reached the top of the stairs.

* * *

They all sat their in the front row, most of them couldn't wait for this day some were dreading it. It was graduation day.

"Where's Rachel?" Kurt whispered to Finn.

"I don't know I thought she was here," Finn started to get nervous.

"Have you guys seen Rachel?" Finn asked the row. They all looked around trying to find the petite brunette. Finn got up and made his way around the school. He finally found her sitting in the choir room.

"Rach, are you okay?" Finn asked approaching her.

"Once we get those dipolmas were gone," She said turning around to him.

"Yeah but once we get those diplomas you're one step closer to having your name in light."

"That's true but I'm going to miss this. We've had so many memories in that room."

"I know,"

"Do you think that we'll stay intouch, all of us? I mean Mercedes and Kurt are going to California, and Quinn's going to New Hampshire and no ones going to be together."

"But we will I'm a NYU and you're at NYU Tisch school it's pretty much the same thing."

"I know, I just can't let go."

"I know, come on were going to miss the ceromony."

"Okay let's go." Rachel got up and they walked back to the auditorium.

"We now have a speech from Rachel Berry, our valedictorium" Rachel got up from her seat and headed for the stage.

"When I first entered this school I had one dream, to be a star. I was slushied for my dream but something changed that when I joined glee club. Mr. Schuester gave twelve students a chance to express ourselves. Though I was convinced that he was trying to ruin my career all together he taught things I will never forget. Being apart of something special made us speacial though most of you didn't like us but we do and never will care. I have so many memories from this school I will never forget. Thank you." Rachel was finished. Everyone clapped after her speech and she made her way back to her seat. Finn gave her a hug and she sat back down.

Once the ceremony was over the whole glee club went to Breadsticks and had dinner.

"I can't believe that in two months I will be in California." Kurt said with excitment.

"Please don't talk about leaving I don't want to leave!" Tina said.

"I don't think any of us want to leave," Rachel said.

"We still got 2 months." Quinn said.

After dinner Rachel and Finn walked back to Finn's car, his arm around her.

"Do you think that one day if we run into each other in the store that we'll remember everyone and could have a conversation?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah, I think we could." He said unlocking the doors.

"Do you that our High School Sweethearts have a better chance the Mr. Schue and his ex-wife?"

"Oh yeah," Rachel said.

"But I'm happy for Mr. Schue, Ms. Pillsbury is really nice."

They were all High School graduates, it might take them minute to remember there name in the store or the songs they sang. But one thing's for sure, Glee club changed them all.


	4. Chapter 4 Positive 2017

"Could this take any longer?" Finn asked sliding down the side of the bathtub.

"This isn't my fault your the one who got the ten minute test." Rachel said angerily.

"Okay, okay how muh longer?" He asked his hands over his face.

"Um, six minutes." She said.

Finn still didn't think it was real. It had been a year since they had got married. He wanted this more than anything, a family it just wasn't real yet.

Rachel was on the same page as him, she still didn't believe it. She wanted a family but never thought it would happen a year after they were married.

"3 more minutes," She said. Finn let out a deep breath and took his hands off his face.

"What do you think?" Finn asked hoping it would go by faster if they talked.

"What do you mean?"

"Positive or Negative?"

"Positive," Rachel said Finn nodded smiling at her. The timer rang and startled both of them.

"Positive," Rachel repeated smiling. Finn looked up and went to look. It was there plain as day, 'Positive' Finn looked at Rachel and smilied, leaning in to kiss her. They got out of the bathroom and Rachel was over joyed.

"Should we call someone?" Finn asked, trying to stay calm but he was exploding inside.

"Um, I don't know I mean we just found I think we should wait a day or two."

"Okay," He said sitting next to Rachel.

"I love you Rach,"

"I love you too," She said, leaning in to kiss him when a wave of nausea came and she went running to the bathroom. Finn followed her and held her long brown hair back as she emptied the contents in her stomach.

"And this is just the beginning." She said wiping her mouth. Finn laugh.

"Are you still going to love me when I explode?" Rachel asked as they laid in bed that night.

"Rach I'm going to love you if you gain 200 pounds and only eat twinkies." He said.

"Thanks for that image." She said snuggling closer to him.  



	5. Chapter 5 Do you like me? 2010

Rachel and Finn laid there in Rachel's backyard, gazing at the stars. It was a beautiful, clear autumn night.

"Do you think I'm pretty?" Rachel asked breaking the silence.

"No,"

"Do you like me?"

"No,"

"Do you think my eyes shine?"

"No,"

"Do you live for me?"

Rachel had tears welling in her eyes, she couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"No,"

"Do I ever cross your mind?"

"No,"

"Do you want me?"

"No,"

"Choose me or your life."

"My life,"

Rachel got up in shock and went to go in side. Finn got up quickly and grabbed her by the arm to stop her.

"I don't think you're pretty, I think you're gorgeous! I don't like you, I love you! I don't think you eyes shine, They sparkle! I don't live for you I would die for you! You never cross my mind, because you're always on my mind! I don't want you, I need you! I cose my life because you are my life." Rachel felt better once Finn said that. Rachel hit him on the chest.

"You could of said that!"

"Yeah, you're probably right." She said as he pick her up and kissed her.

Rachel was woken up by the sun in her eyes. She was in a haze but realized that they had fallen asleep outside that night. Finn's football jacket over her, She turned to see Finn curled up in a ball because he was trying to be the good boyfriend and freeze to death while Rachel had his jacket.

Rachel shook him gently trying to wake him.  
"Finn wake up," She whispered. His eyes fluttered open.

"Did we fall asleep out here?" Rachel nodded. He got up and kissed her gently. Finn checked his phone to see he had ten messages from Kurt. His eye wided and he got up.

"What's wrong?" Rachel asked.

"Nothing just Kurt said my mom's going crazy 'cause I didn't call. I'll talk to you later."

"Okay, bye." Finn walked to his car and Rachel went inside to change and warm up. 


	6. Chapter 6 Regionals 2010

**Okay I'm soooo sorry the last two chapters have been short. but I promise you the next will be longer. Again I'm asking if anyone is Jewish please tell me what the weddings are like or there is no wedding chapter. :( I'd like to thank:**

**MrsRobertPattison95**

**TwinGleeks101**

**et1141412 **

**epom613**

**SkyeDrgn**

**

* * *

**

The bus home was silent. No one said a word, the only sound was the low hum of the bus and and Rachel sobbing into Finn in the back of the bus. Finn was trying to comfort Rachel but had no luck. She just cried into his chest the whole ride home. He gently stroked her hair and hugged her tightly. He still couldn't believe that they had lost. Maybe they still weren't good enough to beat Vocal Adrenaline yet but Aural Intensity? it just didn't seem right.

When the bus came to a stop everyone somberly got up and walked off the bus, Rachel wiped her tears and walked with Finn. he looked at the fragile girl in his arms.

"Do you want me to drive you home?" He asked breaking the long silence. She slowly nodded and they walked to his truck. Just like the bus ride it was silent.

"Will this work?" Rachel asked breaking the silence it was the first words she had said in 2 hours, which was long for Rachel.

"What do you mean?"

"Well now that Figgins is going to disband the club will 'we' work, I mean won't all your football buddies make fun of you for dating me?" Finn pulled the car over and looked at Rachel.

"Glee club or no I love you and us losing isn't going to change it. I don't care if I get slushied everyday or if Karofsky and Azimio make fun of me everyday, nothing is going to break us up. Okay?" Rachel nodded and leaned in and kissed him.

"Y'know Mr. Shue told me once that I was going to find a boy who was going to love me for me and all the parts of me that even I don't like those are the things he's going to like the most. I think I've found him." She said smiling at him. With that Finn smiled and kissed her again. He got back on the road and continued to drive home. After five minutes his phone started to ring, Rachel picked it up and saw Kurt's number flash.

"Should I answer it?" Finn nodded and Rachel pressed the green button.

"Oh hey, well some nice step-brother you are, YOU FORGOT ME AT THE SCHOOL!" He yelled into the phone making Rachel pull the phone away from her ear.

Kurt It's Rachel." She said calmly.

"Oh, sorry Rachel. Put Finn on." Rachel handed the phone to Finn and Kurt repeated his whole rant again.

"Kurt, calm down. I'll drive back." Finn said doing a U-turn on the quiet roads. When they got to the school Kurt was sitting on curb waiting angrily.

"I can't believe you forgot me!" he said getting into the backseat.

"Well, sorry I kinda forgot while I was comforting my girlfriend." Finn said turning the key.

The ride was silent after that. When Finn turned into the road to Kurt and his house Kurt looked at him.

"What are you doing?"

"Dropping you off at home."

"Well I can see that but why?"

"Because, you're being whiny and i want to talk to Rachel when I drop her off."

"Well that's stupid."

"I don't care."Finn said as Kurt got out of the car.

"I still can't believe you forgot him at the school." Rachel said laughing.

"It's not my fault I was more interested in you then Kurt. But what I don't get is why didn't Mercedes drive him home?"

" You're right," Rachel said thinking about it.  
When they got to Rachel's front porch Finn leaned in and kissed her but was stopped when Rachel's phone started to ring, but it wasn't her usually ring tone.

"Jessie's Girl," Finn whispered.

"I set it after you sang it." She said finishing the kiss.

* * *

**okay I laughed so hard writing Kurt's part. It was the funnest (I know it's not a word) to write. I'm adding something knew. I have this trivia question :**

**What cover songs did they use the originally versions for background music (Hint: one is a bonus track and one is part of a mash up) There's four so If you have a guess leave it in the comments! I'll give the answer next chapter.**


	7. Chapter 7 Rachel's Birthday 2014

**Okay so sorry I haven't written in a while I was on vacation and didn't have time to write. I put this chapter together today just to hold you off until I think of something. I would like to thank:**

**nycmargo**

**xXLoves2ReadXx**

**KT1282**

**Rachel Lily Gleek Potter**

**et1141412**

**hpfangurl1293**

**RachelBerryLuvva**

**

* * *

**

"Happy Birthday Rach," Finn whispered over my shoulder. Rachel smiled in her sleep and rolled over to give him a kiss.

"Thank you," she whispered pulled the covers back and got out of bed.

"I have a perfect day for you." He said joining her in their small apartment kitchen.

"Is that so?" She said. Finn nodded.

"And what would that be?" She asked.

"Well since this is New York and it's December I was thinking that we should go to Rockefeller and skate." He said.

"But I can't skate, that was the only thing my fathers didn't sign me up for." She said.

"Neither can I but if you fall I go down with you."

"Okay, I'll do it."

"Good,"

* * *

"Finn, I'm going to fall." She said wobbling on the ice.

"Rach, calm down. You're fine I got you." Finn said reassuring her.

"I'm going to fall." Rachel said again this time making it sound like it was a fact.

"Rachel, we've barely moved,"

"Now come on just do it." Finn pulled Rachel.

"It's easy watch." Finn said gliding on the ice, he looked like he had been doing this for years. Until his toepick got caught and he fell. Rachel put her hands over her mouth and tried not to laugh.

"Yeah, it's so easy." She said looking at him as he tried to get up.

"I'll help you." She said carefully skating over to him trying to pull him up. As she pulled she fell with him, the back of her jeans were now wet.

"I hate you," She said laughing at herself. Finn finally got up and then helped Rachel.

"Do you just wan to skip the skating and go home?" Finn asked.

"Yeah, I don't think we should ever try this again."

"Agreed." Finn and Rachel took off there skates and began walking home. They picked up a coffee at the nearest coffee house and continued home. Chirstmas music filled the streets.

"Y'know I got you something." Finn said.

"Really? What?" Rachel asked. Finn pulled out a long black box from his pocket and handed it to Rachel. She opened it to reveal a necklace with a gold star penant.

"Finn this is beautiful!" She exclaimed.

"Turn it over," He said and Rachel flipped it over to see an inscription that read 'My gold star'

"Do you like it?" He asked.

"No, I love it. This has been the best birthday ever, mostly because i spent it with you." She said giving him a kiss. Finn put the necklace on Rachel and they continued their walk home.

It had been Rachel's best birthday ever.

* * *

**i thought this was a good chapter to write since Lea's birthday is the 29th. And I have the winners to the trivia question, When I first did this I was only talking about the original version but some brought up ones I didn't even think of. The answers are Dancing with myself, Loser, Burning up (That was a bonus track), and Lovin' touchin' Squeezin' (this was the part of the mash-up)**

**Congradulations to**

**xXLoves3ReadXx who got 2/4 and named 2 covers that were used (Don't rain on my parade and Don't make me over)**

**Bec (AR) got 1/4**

**I would have accepted the ones mentioned and Smile (Charlie Chaplin Version was also used.)**

**You can PM if you think of a prize because i can't think of any.**

**I'll think of more for the next chapters :) **


	8. Chapter 8 The big move 2018

**Okay I want to start of by saying I am sooooooooooooo sorry I haven't uploaded anything and that it's so short! I start school Tuesday (Insert EXTREMELY sad face here.) So Updates are going to be slow and sketchy. What I'm hoping to do is finish homework and and work a chapter little by little and upload on Saturdays. This isn't set yet but I'm gonna try to do it. Also if anyones looking for a beta-job. I'm going to be busy so I might miss things so just PM me or leave it the reviews. As always I would like to thank:**

**et1141412**

**Rachel Lily Gleek Potter**

**hpfangurl12993**

**JeNNiFeR07**

**xXLoves2ReadXx**

**katiesue1995**

**Mixbreedgirl**

**noro**

**xbeckyx2009x**

**HopeGenerationRocks22**

**GleekBaby101

* * *

**

"Finn hand me that box over there would ya?" Rachel asked cleaning out the small closet in the hallway, Finn handed her the box.

"Do we really have to move I mean couldn't move in like in 2 years." Finn whined.

"Yes Finn we have to move now, Will's 4 months old I do not want him growing up in a small apartment in Manhattan."

"Well then can we just clean this closet another day?"

"No,"

"But there's barely anything in here!" Finn lied.

"Finn we could find Narnia in that closet." Rachel said, the wails of Will filled the room and Rachel sighed.

"I'm gonna go get Will, and you're going to finish this closet." Rachel said grbbing a bottle.

When Rachel came back Finn showed her a box labeled 'High School'.

"Wow! I thought that my dad's would have thrown that away. The box contained everything trophies, pictures of her and Finn, pictures from glee club, and every dress she wore to Sectionals, Regionals, and Nationals. At the bottom of the box Finn pulled out a faded blue T-shirt. Rachel put her hands over her face and shook her head.

"I can't believe I still have that! It's so embrassing!" she said taking the shirt.

"It's not embrassing, it's cute." Finn reassured her.

"Yeah all girls out their boyfriend's names on shirt and wear them."

"That's the point,"

"What do you mean?"

"No girl does it, thats why it's so speacial." He leaned in and gave her a hug.

"Yeah, you're right. Now come on we gotta finish this closet." She said putting stuff back in the box.

* * *

After an hour of intense cleaning they were finally done with the closet.

"I'm never cleaning anything again!" Finn said falling onto the couch.

"Neither am I, when we get to Lima were hiring a cleaning service."

"Agreed."

* * *

**So leave me what you think in the comments, and if you want to beta just PM me or whatever. And I decided to do another trivia question. The prize is Favorite Author, 3 reviews on any story, and screenshots. So here's the question: Which two cast members auditioned for FOX reality shows who was it and what shows were they? **

**This one I think is harder than the last one. Hope you can figure it out!**

**~Gleekgirl635**


	9. Chapter 9 Protector 2035

**The people who made my week:**

**GossipGirl456**

**Rachel Lily Gleek Potter**

**et1141412**

**LegallyPositive (Who also correctly answered the question in a three-way tie)**

**noro**

**nathen1198**

**penpaperpencil (Three-way winner) **

**xXLoves2ReadXx (Three-way tie)**

**TwinGleeks101 (second place)

* * *

**

"Dude why is your sister going out with that jerk?" Mike asked Will as they walked down the halls of Mckinley High.

"I don't know anymore, She better break up with him soon or I will." He said giving Randy Taylor a dirty look. He couldn't stand his sister going out with him, he knew it would end with heart-break and he couldn't see her going through that.

"Dude, we should get to class." Will nodded and headed with his friend to History.

"Seriously Lace why are you going out with him?" Alli said as her Lacey, and Ella, Lacey's twin, walked down the hall.

"Yeah seriously sis like what do you see in him?" Ella asked.

"Would you guys stop bugging me about Randy! If you really knew him you'd know he's sweet and kind and it's not all an act!"

"He should be on broadway with that act." Ella mumbled sarcastically.

"Yeah come on Lace, please just listen to us." Alli said.

"I have and you're wrong. Randy's different. I gotta go to Spanish I'll see you guys later okay?" They nodded and Lacey went on her way.

"We really need to break them up." Alli said when Lacey was far enough away.

"Agreed." Ella said.

Later that day

"Hey Will," Ella said knocking on her brother's open door.

"Hey what's up?" He said spinning around in his chair.

"Do you like Randy?"

"That jerk? No." He said.

"Have you told Lacey?" He shook his head.

"Do you mind telling her, I was thinking if she heard it from you she'd realize the guys a total jerk."

"I guess," He said getting up and walking to Lacey's room.

"Hey Lace?" He said.

"yeah?"

"Can I talk to you?"

"Sure," She said.

"Why are you dating him?" Lacey looked at him kinda surprised, she never thought Will would ever be on her back about Randy.

"what do you mean?"

"Why him? I mean he's a senoir you're a sophmore, What are you going to do when graduation comes?"

"Long distance, doesn't everyone do that? I mean you did it with Claire when she moved to Tennesee."

"Yeah but Claire and I broke up because of that. What if he meets someone else?"

"He won't I know him, he'd never do that to me." She said folding her arms.

"Okay, well when he does something don't come crying to me." He said getting up and leaving the room.

"You're wrong about him!"She yelled.

-glee-

"Really Randy, stop, just-just stop!" Lacey yelled as Randy pinned her to the lockers.

"Come on baby just one kiss?" He said.

"No seriously I need to get to class!" She yelled again trying to get out of the clutch of her boyfriend.

Mike and Will walked into the hall and saw Lacey and Randy. They exchanged looks and Will ran down the hall. He pulled Randy off his sister and gave him a glare.

"Leave my sister alone." He said angerily.

"Why don't you go back to your dorky friends and leave me and my girlfriend alone." He said making Will back up. Will pushed Randy back, that's when the fight began.

Randy push Will down and Will jumped back up and punched Randy in the jaw. The fight went back and forth and finally Mike and one of Randy's friends pulled them apart and went on their ways. Will only had a black eye and was quiet the rest of the day.

Will walked into the house to be greeted by Rachel.

"Hey Will," She said turning to greet her son.

"Hi," He whispered and tried to walk away quickly. Rachel noticed something was wrong and walked over to him. She turned him around to see the throbbing bruise on his eye. She looked shock.

"FINN!" She yelled making Finn to run from his office.

"What happened?" He asked looking shocked as Rachel got an icepack from the freezer.

"I got in a fight," He mumbled.

"With who?" Rachel asked.

"Randy Taylor."

"Lacey's boyfriend?" She asked, he nodded.

"Why?"

"He pinned Lacey to a locker and she wasn't having anything of it so we got in a fight."

"Is Lacey okay?"

"Yeah, I think she broke up with the jerk too." Rachel nodded.

"I'm going to go to my room and hang out." Will said walking up the stairs.

Once Will was upstairs Rachel looked at Finn.

"Do you remember what William means?" Rachel asked, Finn looked confused.

"No, I never looked it up."

"Well, after Will was born I looked it up and I found out it means 'Protecter'."

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"I don't know I just thought it was interesting that he got in a figth because he was protecting his sister." She said.

"You're rigth."

"I also learned that I have the best son anyone could ask for." Rachel said ligthly pressing her lips to Finn's.

When Lacey came home she went to Will's room, he was lying on his bed with an ice pack on his eye.

"Thank you," She said leaning against his doorframe.

"For what?" He asked sitting up, taking the ice pack off his eye.

"For realizing my relationship with Randy was all a dream. For thinking I could see a different side of him."

"Well, then you're welcome." She walked over to him and hugged him.

"Thanks again." She mumbled in his shirt.

"Anytime little sis." She smiled and walked out of the room.

* * *

**Also after I finish a couple of stories I want to ask you guys what you want me to write next. I have three choices.**

**1.) Beth's life has been normal until she starts getting weird texts messages about her past. Can uncover the truth about her past before someone tells her.(concept from Pretty Little Liars)**

**2.)Quinn starts a new job as a guidance counselor and the first teen to walk into her office is her daughter looking for her. Does she tell her or let her figure it out herself?**

**3.) Rachel and Finn meet up after five years. Rachel wants to start over but Finn can't, he's getting married. Does she stop her true love before he gets away or let him move on?**

**Please tell me soon!**

**~Gleekgirl635**


	10. Chapter 10 Sorry Guys!

Hey Guys!

So I just wanted to tell to tell you guys I'm having Technical Difficulties with my laptop. It's not letting me connect to the internet. So I just wanted to tell you guys that there might not be a chapter Saturday because all the chapters are on the computer. I'm so sorry! I'm going to try to write one but there is no guarantee. Also story number 2 is winning, but since I wrote the first chapters to all the stories and now can't stop writing I'm going to write both 2 and 3. I will get them up when my computer is fixed. But before I forget here are the AWESOME people who continue to review and everything. This story has the most reviews then any of the other stories I've written.

Nathen1198

Rachel Lily Gleek Potter

Kayla

Et1141412

Marri

Katniss12Everdeen

Noro

Alexrussorules

Also for everyone who won the trivia PM ASAP and I'll tell you prizes!

Thank you for understanding!

Gleekgirl635


	11. Chapter 10 Will 2018

**So here's the new chapter YAY! Also there is a new pole on my channel for story number 2 i can't decide on how it should be so be sure to vote on that!

* * *

**

Rachel woke up like every other morning, but it was different she was nine moths pregnant. All she wanted to do was sleep, but being Rachel Berry she was not going to waste another day in bed. Finn argued with her about it everyday but again being Rachel Berry he would always lose.

"Please Rachel, do it for me?" He would ask again and again.

"Finn I am perfectly fine." She would stubbornly say.

"Okay fine but if you need me I'll have my phone."

"I'll be fine." She said giving him a light kiss.

Once Finn was out the door Rachel decided to sit and watch some TV. She fell asleep five minutes after.

A sharp pain ran through her body jolting her awake. She started to panic, she dialed Finn number multiple times, but no answer. She started to panic more when the pain would jolt her body. Then she remembered Quinn and Puck had an apartment one floor down from them. She dialed their number, that Puck had answered.

"Quinn! you gotta help me! Finn's not answering!" She said gritting her teeth as the pain went through her body.

"Rachel? This is Puck, what's wrong?"

"You have to get Finn!" She yelled.

"Okay, okay I'll call him." He said.

"But whatever you do DO NOT HANG UP ON ME!" She yelled.

"Okay,okay. I'll get him." He picked up his cellphone and texted Finn.

Puck: Dude answer your phone! There was no answer from Finn.

Puck: Rachel NEEDS you! He texted.

Finn finally picked his phone up and saw he had thirteen missed calls from Rachel, five texts from her, and the two Puck had just sent. Once he read the last text from Puck he bolted out of the meeting and ran to his car. A woman in heels came running behind him.

"Finn! Where are you going?" She asked.

"My wife needs me!" He said unlocking his car.

"But you're going to lose the job! Finn you're so close to getting it!"

"Well if they like me that much then they'd hire me anyway. My family comes first." He said closing his door and turning the ignitions speeding out of the parking lot.

Finn: I'm coming hold on!

Puck looked at the text and sighed.

"Okay, Rachel Finn's on his way!" He said trying to calm her down.

"Noah I can't do this much longer you need to get me to the hospital!"

"Can't you wait like five more minutes?" he said whining.

"Noah Puckerman you are going to drive me or I swear you will never see daylight again!"

"Okay, Okay I'll be right up." He said, grabbing his keys and phone.

Puck: God Pregnant Berry's scarier than regular Berry.

Quinn:I thought you'd know that by now.

Puck raced up the stairs to Rachel and Finn's apartment, fiddling with the key they had gave them for emergencies.

Rachel was keeled over when Puck walked in. He rushed over to her and helped her off the floor.

"Rachel are you okay?" He asked.

"Just get your keys and DRIVE!" She said gritting her teeth, beads of sweat running from her face. He got her up gently and ran as fast as they could and turned the ignition. He started to text Finn.

"What are you doing? Stop texting!" She yelled angrily at Puck.

"Okay, Okay you text Finn then." He said handing her the phone.

Rachel: GO 2 THE HOSPITAL!

He read the text and did a U-turn in the middle of the street going to the direction of the hospital.

Finally they reach the hospital and the pain just got worse. After admitting Rachel to a room, she was panicking even more. Finn needed to be there.

"Mrs. Hudson, you need to calm down your stressing the baby." She said calmly walking to Rachel. Rachel grabbed the nurse by the collar.

"My husband is not here and is not going to miss this! I think I need to stress!" She said, the nurse backed away and walked out the room. Rachel rested her head on the pillow and sighed.

"Why can't Finn be here?" She said, almost crying.

"Well, this is New York. There's traffic."

"There not be Noah Puckerman!" The anger back in her voice. Puck slowly took the phone out of his pocket and texted Finn again.

Puck: Dude you need to get here now!

Finn: I'm trying! I'm like 5 minutes away!

Puck: You better speed up! I don't know how much more I can take of Pregnant Berry!  
Finn sped up more.

"I can't take this anymore!" Rachel said.

"Rachel, you really need to calm down."

"I CAN'T!"

"Rachel listen to me," He said walking over to her. "Finn will be here, but if you keep freaking out it's not going to take any less time. Just breath." She looked at him shock, who knew that Puck could ever say anything like that.

"Okay, okay. I'll breath." She said taking a deep breath. Right then Finn bolted through the door. Both Rachel and Puck turned their heads quickly, sighing of relief.

"Finn! Thank god you're here!" She said hugging him.

"Yeah, I'll leave you too alone." Puck said making his way to the door.

"Thanks man."

"Anytime."

"I'm so glad you're here." She said, continuing to hug him.

"Me too," He said giving her a light kiss.

"How was the interview?"

"I left."

"What?"

"You called me when I was in their."

"Finn you shouldn't have done that, you really wanted that job."

"I know but you're more important." He said, letting a goofy grin slip. She smiled back at him.

"I love you," She said.

"I love you too," The sweet moment was ruined with the pain running through Rachel's abdomen.

"OW!" She shrieked scaring Finn.

"Are you okay?" He started to panic.

"Yeah, fine."

Right then Rachel's doctor walked in in full scrubs.

"Okay Rachel, are you ready?" Rachel looked at Finn.

"N-N-No! I can wait," She said.

"Rachel we have to do this now," The doctor said calmly.

"Come on Rach, you can do this!" He said gripping her hand.

"No I can't!"

"Rachel we have to do this now!" The doctor said.

"Come on You're Rachel Barbara Berry for crying out loud! You can do this!" Rachel looked at him and nodded vigorously.

"Okay,

-glee-

Rachel leaned back on the pillow, holding her son. Finn had the same face Puck did when Beth was born. She smiled at Finn taking a deep breath. He exhaled and smiled back at her. They both just looked at the little baby in Rachel's arms. They were finally a family.

Right then Finn's phone started to ring, Rachel nodded and he took the call.

"Hello?"

"Mr. Hudson?"

"Yes,"

"This is Jeffery Fitzgerald from the Mary mount School, I would like to inform you that you got the job." Finn's mouth dropped.

"Ar-are you serious?" He choked.

"Yes," Rachel looked at him.

"I got the job," He whispered holding his hand over the phone. She smiled.

"We would like you to start Monday," Finn's expression changed.

"Uh, I don't know if I can start Monday," He said.

"Well, we need you Monday or we'll have to give the to someone else."

"Then I guess you're going to have to give the job to someone else, I have something more important to do."

"You're making a huge mistake Mr. Hudson, this is a once in a lifetime opportunity."

"I know, but i think mine is more important." He said hanging up on the man.

"Why'd you do that?" Rachel asked.

"I did it because I have more important things to do than teach some booger-picking elementary school kids." Rachel but the small child in the bassinet and got up slowly walking over to Finn.

" And this is why I married you," She said giving him a little kiss.

Then they heard a soft knock on the door.

"Come in," Rachel said, Puck and Quinn slowly walked in.

"Hi," Quinn said quickly coming walking over to Rachel, giving her a hug.

"Hi," Rachel repeated.

"So how are you doing?"

"Okay I guess,"

"Really? We could here you scream from the waiting room and the cafeteria." Quinn hit Puck on the chest playfully.

"Puck!" She said.

"It's true!" Puck defending himself.

"No it's not!" She said.

"Anyway, what's this little guy's name?" Quinn asked. Rachel and Finn exchanged looks.

"I think you should name him Noah, since if it wasn't for me Finn would have never answered you and you'd be in your apartment." He said.

"Thanks for the suggestion Noah." Rachel said. Right then Rachel's phone started to buzz, revealing a text from Kurt.

"Okay who told Kurt?" She asked. Quinn bit lip.

"Quinn,"

"Well, I didn't exactly tell him, I told Mercedes and she told Kurt. So it's technically Mercedes' fault."

"It's okay, does anyone else know?"

"I don't think so," Quinn said.

By the time Quinn and Puck left visiting hours were over. Rachel was asleep and Finn was holding his son rocking him in the chair.

-glee-

"Ma'am visiting hours our over," The woman at the reception told Carole.

"Listen, I got a call from my step-son that my son's wife had a baby. I flew here from Ohio! Visiting hours are over when i say there over." Carole said sternly.

"Okay, who are you looking for?"

"Rachel Hudson,"

"She's the third room on the left." The woman said. Carole grabbed her bag and walked to the room. She softly knocked on the door startling Finn. He placed the baby in the bassinet and walked over to open the door.

"Mom?" he questioned.

"Hi," She said giving her son a hug.

"What are you doing here?"

"Well, Kurt called and said Rachel had the baby so i packed all i could fit in one bag and got the earliest flight to New York,"

"Why didn't you call?"

"Well,it was a weird day and I forgot."

"What happened?" she said as the walked farther into the room.

"Well I had this interview and Rachel went into labor but for some reason I didn't answer my phone, so then She called Quinn but Puck answered and then he texted me and I finally answered my phone and jumped into my car leaving the interview. So then Puck texted me and said he was taking Rachel to the hospital so I drove even faster, then I got here she had the baby and yeah that's what happened."

"Wow, that only seems like it would happen in the movies."

"Yeah, so now I'm just sitting here with this little guy." He said, picking him up. Carole looked like she was going to cry.

"I'm just so happy for you Finn," She said, now almost crying.

"Oh mom don't cry,"

"I'm suppose to cry at moments like these, I cried at your engagement, your wedding, and now." She said.

"Does he have a name yet?" Finn shook his head.

"Rachel and I never decided."

"Do you have any thoughts about it?" Finn shook his head again.

Their conversation went on for about an hour until Carole decided it was time for her to leave.

"I should go, I'll come back tomorrow okay?"

"Okay, I love you mom."

"I love you too sweetie." she said shutting the door behind her.

When Rachel woke up the next morning she looked at Finn, who was exactly where he was when she fell a sleep. Sitting in the rocking chair with him in his arm.

"Good morning," She said quietly. Finn looked up and smiled.

"Good morning." He said getting up from the chair and giving Rachel the baby.

"We gotta him a name," Finn said, Rachel nodded.

"First thing no Broadway names!" He said.

"Aw I was hoping we could name him Melchior," She joked.

"What were thinking?" Finn asked.

"I don't know. I really didn't think about it. I thought it would come to me after I saw him but it hasn't. Finn looked shocked.

"Rachel Berry didn't plan for our child's name. Gasp!"

"Funny Finn,"

"But i want your opinion, what do you think?"

"Well, I was thinking William after Mr. Shue and Christopher after my dad."

"I like that, William Christopher Hudson." Finn nodded.

"So that's what were going to do?"

"Uh huh." He smiled.

-glee-

Friday morning Rachel could finally go home with Will. Finn picked them up and saw Rachel with Will in his carseat and she was wearing a pale yellow sundress.

"Wow. You look good for someone who just had a baby."

"Thank you, it won't last though i give it three days until I go crazy." He laughed.

He out the car seat the right way and they finally started driving. It was quiet, Will was asleep and Rachel was in a daze. Finn decided to turn the radio on and the most unlikely song came on.

"Finn turn it off you're going to wake up Will!" She whispered. When Finn was about to turn it off he started to listen to the song.

"Just wait," he said turning it up a little louder.

"Finn!"

"Ju-just listen." Rachel listened closely and smiled.

'Don't Stop Believin'," She said. He nodded.

"I think it's a sign."

"What kind of sign?"

"A sign to move back to Lima."

"I think you're right."

* * *

**And the fluff continues! So what'd you guys think of the season premiere? Favorite scenes, quotes,and characters? And who do you think is better Lea or Charice. Leave it in the reviews!**

**~gleekgirl635**


	12. Chapter 12 Missing you 2012

**Sorry I haven't updated this in a while but I wrote another story "Because True Love Always Waits" Check it out if you want, It's finished now but, I will be writing a sequel, so If you read it watch out for that. Also I have a Quick story "You're not sorry so I'm not going to believe you" I'm chapter (4?) of that. I was going to write a Halloween chapter but I didn't get around to it, so if you want it leave it in the reviews do you want one with Will and the twins or do you want a little Halloween scare with just Finn and Rachel. Let me know and all get write on it! Anyway, why don't you stop reading this and read the chapter!

* * *

**

This really isn't fair," He said looking at her on the computer.

"I know, I miss you too much." Rachel said back looking sympathetic.

"This is the most pathetic thing, we go to the same school and we still can't see each other."

"I didn't think it would be this hard."

"Honestly, I think Puck and Quinn's relationship is working out better than ours,"

"I know," She looked at the clock at the bottom of the screen. "I have to go to class, I'm so sorry," She said.

"It's okay, but I'm going to see you soon. Nothings going to stop it." He said.

"I love you,"

"I love you too," They both shut there laptops and sighed. Rachel grabbed her bag and shut the door.

"Ms. Berry? Ms. Berry? Are you paying attention?" Rachel shot up realizing she hadn't payed attention this whole class.

"Uh,"

"I thought so," Rachel sunk back in her seat, she couldn't let Finn get to her head.

"Are you okay?" Melissa asked catching up to Rachel after she left the classroom.

"Yeah, fine," She said in a daze.

"No you're not, what's up?"

"Nothing, I-it's just my boyfriend. We really just haven't been able to be together since school started."

"That happened to me, where does he go?"

"NYU," Melissa looked at her surprised.

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah, just our classes just interfere with each other, like when I'm in class he's out and vice versa."

"That's too bad, don't worry, it'll work out."

"I hope so," She mumbled.

-glee-

"Dude what'd you get for number three?" Jason, Finn's roommate, asked.

"Uh, twenty-four," Jason looked at him confused.

"What are you talking about?" He said.

"Sorry, I'm just out of it."

"Why?"

"My girlfriend, we haven't really seen each other in awhile and it's killing me."

"How long have you two been together?"

"End of sophomore year,"

"Wow. that's long, when did ya tell her you loved her?" He was just being nosy now.

"Before we started dating,"

"That doesn't make any sense,"

"well, I was dating someone and she liked me, then I broke up with the girl so we kinda started dating but then we broke up, then when I told her I wanted her back she was dating this guy and then we were getting ready to preform and I told her."

"Wow, that's interesting."

"Yeah,"

"why don't you guys go there now?"

"Can't, she has a rehearsal." Jason nodded and decided not to continue the conversation.

Rachel just stared out the window, rain running down the window. She didn't want to cry, but she felt she had to. Once she broke down she heard a knock on the door, she wiped the tears and made her way to the door. She was expecting Melissa but to her surprise it was Finn. Her face changed and she smiled. She jumped into his arms and hugged him tightly.

"Finn, I've missed you so much." She mumbled into the fabric of his shirt, even just smelling him made her feel safe, like everyone was back to normal.

"I've missed you to

* * *

o," He said kissing the top of her head.

Rachel started to cry again.

"Rach, what's wrong?" Finn sounded worried.

"I just miss you so much, I can't live like this!" She cried.

"I do too, now come here," He pulled her closer into a hug and stroked her hair gently.

-glee-

Rachel could feel Finn breathing, it was soothing. Finn stroked her hair gently, letting it just fall from his fingers.

"I miss this," He said gently placing a kiss on the top of her forehead.

"I do too," Finn said.

"Are we going to be able to keep this up?" She asked.

"What do you mean?" He questioned.

"This, I mean this is the first time we've seen each other in weeks." Finn looked at her and smiled.

"I will fight for you until the end, and I won't give up until there's a ring on that finger." Rachel smiled at him and snuggled closer. She was never going to let him go either.

* * *

**Let me know in the comments what you think. Plus I'm still looking for a beta! If anyone's interested PM me. And TRIVIA!**

**Which glee characters have siblings? Is it a brother or a sister? **

**BONUS which episodes were they mentioned?**

**(hint: There's 3!)**


	13. Chapter 13 Update

Hey Guys!

Okay, so I feel awful! I've kinda been slacking with this story and it's killing me! Since Tuesday the ideas started flowing and you know I came up with somethings. Then I have another chapter that includes something interesting... Anyway, while I deal with my laptop (yes, It's broken again!) i decided to tell you guys the answers to the last trivia question.

Brittany- brother- The power of Madonna

Puck- sister- Mash-up

Mercedes- brother- Funk

Emma- brother- ? (no one guesses this! :O )

Quinn- sister- Ballad

And if you want to include

Rachel- Adoptive half sister (Beth)- Journey

Finn/Kurt- Finn/Kurt- Furt

-Gleekgirl635


	14. Chapter 14 Tattoo 2014

**Finally! Wi-fi! So, since I've been down about a week I wrote 2 chapters so back-to-back uploads! :) Also, off the subject of glee I wanna know how many people have read The Hunger Games series, Team Peeta or Gale (3) and who's read Drums, Girls, and Dangerous Pie. Leave it in the reviews! :)**

* * *

"Are you really going to do this? I mean seriously dude, last time I checked you weren't fond of needles,"

"I'm serious,Rachel's gonna love it," Finn said.

"No, Rachel's going to be horrified and then she's going to bring you to a doctor to get it removed," Puck said.

"She'll think it's sweet, what did Quinn say when you got yours?"

"She was horrified! Dude, it's not a smart idea,"

"I'm doing it,"

"Okay then, your body," Puck gave up, if Finn was going to be an idiot then so be it.

* * *

"So, what do you think they're doing?" Quinn asked sipping her coffee.

"My bet is there sitting in the living room playing Xbox talking to each other through the headphones," Rachel said, Quinn burst out laughing.

"You're so right!" Quinn said still laughing.

"Come on, we got a whole day to max out some credit cards, I think we should start now," Quinn said after she calmed down.

"Absolutely!" They both got up from the table and headed back into the mall.

* * *

"So you're telling me you want your girlfriend's name tattooed on you arm?" A big guy with tattoos all up his arm who's name-tag said "Bruce" asked.

"Yep, I want it to say Rachel right along my arm," Finn ran his finger up his arm where he wanted it.

"You sure you don't want something else like, a butterfly? Flower? I can do a nice Piglet?" He asked.

"I'm sure,"

"Okay, I just want to let you know I've done this before, I got Lisa, Chelsea,and Amelia which story do you want to hear?"

"I think I'm gonna be okay, I'm gonna marry this girl,"

"I said the same thing about Lisa," He muttered."Okay, dude you ready?" Finn nodded and the needle started to buzz, now he was thinking again.

* * *

"This is so fun!" Quinn said carrying her four bags.

"I know! We should do this more often."

"Definitely! It's so much fun spending Puck's money!"

"And what do we say when they get mad?"

"But honey don't you love me?" Quinn said pouting, they both started to laugh.

"Wanna hit another shop?" Rachel asked.

"You know it!"

* * *

Finn's face was a memorable one, Puck gave him one look and had to turn around, stifling a laugh.

"Don't mock me Puckerman!" He said through the pain.

"I'm not doing anything!" He defended.

"I hate you." Finn said.

"You're the one who wanted to do this." Finn didn't have an anything to top that, he gave up and endorse the pain, he thanked god Rachel's name wasn't long.

* * *

"I kinda feel bad," Rachel said.

" I know the guilt wears off around trip number three plus,will be that mad I mean the guy has been head over heels since sophomore year right?"

"Right, come on let's go see what they're doing."

* * *

"Okay, all done buddy," Finn came out of his position on pure fear and looked at the tattoo, it looked pretty good. It was simple like her.

"Thanks," Finn said.

"Good luck," He said as they left the shop.

"Dude you should have seen you're face!" Puck said laughing.

"I bet you did the same thing,"

"You wish! I was tough, come on Finn the needles like this big." Puck said showing Finn with his fingers.

"You're just mad because Quinn hit you when you got yours,"

"Quinn hit me, Berry's going to murder you,"

* * *

"Finn!" Rachel yelled.

"Puck!" Quinn yelled.

"Look, a note," Rachel said. _"Rach, me and Puck went out, be back later,"_ She read out loud. "Puck and I Finn, Puck and I!" She corrected his note. Quinn picked up hers.

_"Quinn, have fun paying off whatever you spent on my credit card!"_ She read. "I hate him."

"I wonder where they went?" Rachel asked.

"Who's knows," Quinn said.

* * *

"Dude turn on the radio this awkward silence is creeping me out," Puck said. Finn pushed the button and a song he hadn't heard in forever came on, Jessie's Girl, He knew from that Rachel wouldn't freak over the tattoo.

"Do you guys have any waffles?" Puck asked randomly.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Finn asked.

"I just wanted to know," Puck slumped back into his seat.

* * *

"Okay, so we're sitting in the parking garage, we gonna go in or what?" Puck asked.

"Yeah, okay," He opened his car door and rubbed the bandage covering his tattoo.

Finn turned the key in the door and Rachel and Quinn looked at each other.

"Rach? You home?" Finn yelled.

"In here!" She yelled.

Finn and Puck walked in to see there girlfriends sitting on the couch.

"What are you guys watching?" Puck asked looking at the screen.

"Fashion Police," Quinn answered.

"Of course," He muttered.

Rachel got up and gave Finn a hug and a quick kiss when she noticed the bandage.

"What's that?" She asked curiously.

"Promise you won't be mad," He said. Quinn raised her eyebrow.

"Tattoo?" She mouthed to Puck. He nodded. Quinn's hand went to her forehead.

"I promise," Rachel said. Finn removed the the bandage revealing the small tattoo. Rachel gasped.

"You got a tattoo?" She questioned.

"Yeah, please don't be mad."

"You got a tattoo? Finn! I can't believe you!" She screamed.

"Rach, I got it because I love you," He said.

" Getting a tattoo isn't the best way to express that love!"

"I told him not to get it," Puck said.

"Not helping," Quinn said. Puck went quiet.

"Puck has one!" Finn defended his choice.

"I know but, If Puck jumped off a cliff would you do?" She asked.

"What's my chance of surviving?" He asked. Her hands went to her forehead.

"Rachel, I did it for a good reason,"

"What's your reason?"

"Rach, I love you, and I wanted to remind myself every time I see this tattoo that no matter what happens that you will always be the one for me," He said it with so much depth.

"Oh Finn," She said. "It is really sweet,"

"See, I knew you like,"

"But, when we have children, when they are old enough to understand you will give them a huge lecture about what you do to your body and tattoos are not allowed." She said.

"I will remember that,"

"You better." She said.

* * *

"The guy at the tattoo shop thought I was crazy,"

"You are crazy,"

"Very funny," He said. "I'm gonna marry you one day,"

"I know, and I can't wait.


	15. Chapter 15 Break Up 2010

**CAUTION: This chapter contains EXTREME Finnchel Fluff! You've been warned...

* * *

**

"I thought you said you would never break up with me!" She yelled.

"I never thought you'd make me feel like this," He turned around and continued to walk. She was left heartbroken, crying, and had lost her boyfriend and best friend. Before anyone could see her she ran to the bathroom where she cried, and cried, and cried. Why did she do it? Why was she so stupid? She did know why she did it, she was mad, she was hurt. She needed to pull herself together. She wiped the running mascara and fixed her hair. She walked out confidently and would stay like that, well, unless she saw Finn.

They were both quiet, Rachel him a nod in the hall and Finn almost pretended like it never happened, none of it, there was no "I love you", no Jesse feud, no summer. He took down the crazy cat calendar she made when they first tried dating and removed every single picture he had of her. At home they were both asked the same questions.

"How was your day Finn?" Carole asked as the four of them sat around the table.

"Fine," it was all he said.

"How's Rachel?"

"Fine,"

"Will she be joining us for dinner anytime this week?"

"No." And they conversation was over.

* * *

"Finn coming over tonight?" Hiram asked looking up from his newspaper.

"No. He's not coming over tonight, or tomorrow, or any day after that!" She said running up the stairs. _Hormones_ he thought.

Puck felt bad after what happened with Quinn he swore he would never do it again but, he did. He tried to help Rachel make Finn jealous, he let himself kiss her and he felt awful about it. It was his fault they broke up.

Kurt noticed it too. Usually at dinner it was football, football,Rachel, basketball, Rachel, football during the dinner conversations, now you were lucky to get two words out of him.

He knocked on Finn's door. "I'm busy," Finn said.

"No you're not, now tell me what's going on with you and Rachel?" He said his back against the door frame.

"Nothing, why does everyone thinks somethings up?"

"Because you don't talk anymore, she hasn't been here in a week and you seem depressed."

"It's nothing," Finn murmured.

"When you say nothing it means something,"

"Would you please just drop it?"

"I'm just trying to help, Rachel said at sectionals you guys weren't talking, what happened?"

"We broke up," He finally said, he couldn't look at Kurt's face but knew he was shocked.

"What? What happened?"

"Well, She found out about me and Santana and we kinda took a little break sorta but, she-" He couldn't even say it. "She made out with Puck,"

"Finn I am so sorry,"

"Don't be, it happens," He was lying through his teeth he wanted her back but just couldn't get himself to forgive her.

"But you guys were so happy, I watched you all summer it was like nothing a romantic movie could create, You guys were special,"

"I know, I just think I need to cool down a little, focus on school alittle more and maybe we can try and work this out,"

"I can respect that, just whatever you do don't ignore her, say hi and whatever but don't let her feel worse than she already does okay?" Finn nodded.

"I really miss you guys, you know New Directions and everything it's so different at Dalton."

"Yeah, it seemed it."

"Well, have fun at level two," He got up and made his way to the door.

"Do you still love her?" Kurt asked.

" With all my heart and I always will," He said and Kurt exited the room.

Finn took Kurt's advice, they really needed to talk.

* * *

Monday morning he walked up to Rachel's locker, before he turned the corner he took a deep breath, he could do this.

"Hey Rachel," He said.

"Hi," She said quietly, _Don't cry, Don't cry._ She thought.

"I really need to talk to you,"

"Okay,"

"Listen, I just wanted to say that I'm sorry, I could have handled what you said a lot better but it was just with what happened with Quinn, I didn't and never want it to happen again,"

"I know and I'm sorry too, I wasn't really thinking when I kissed Noah. I was just so mad and I felt like I had to do something like that, I regret it deeply and hope we can still be friends."

"I do too," He said.

"I don't know if this an appropriate time to say this but, I still love you Finn,"

"I still love you too," He said giving her a reassuring, goofy grin. She stood on her toes and gave him a hug, she took it in feeling safe in his arms. Mercedes turned the corner when this all happened. She jumped to the conclusion.

**Mercedes**- I think Finn and Rachel are back together!

**Tina**- Really? That was quick!

**Santana**- He's back with that midget?

**Mercedes**- I saw them hug in the hallway.

**Tina**- I hope they are glee club isn't the same without them singing together.

Quinn- Wait. They broke up? Why wasn't I informed.

**Mercedes**- You didn't know? It's why Rachel turned down the solo and gave it to me and Tee.

**Quinn**- Ohhhh that makes sense now I was confused when she said no usually she doesn't shut up about them.

**Brittany**- Is a spork a fork and a spoon's baby?

Puck thought he needed to do something, he felt like nothing could go back to normal if he didn't talk to Finn.

"Hey," Puck said.

"Hey," Finn repeated.

"It's my fault, Rachel wouldn't have done anything she did if it wasn't for me. It was stupid and I don't know why I took the chance. I know you're sensitive about what happened with Quinn. I'm really sorry dude,"

"Thanks," He said.

"You probably want to cool off just I know you love her, don't let her go.I should have have followed my own advice,"

"Thanks,"

He was getting the same advice from everyone, he just didn't know. Could he forgive and forget? Did he love her enough to look passed it? Then there was Santana. For the past week she's been blowing kisses and giving every sign she was waiting. It was driving him insane. She was the one who started the whole thing! Why did he ever say yes to her? Most importantly why did she want him? She seemed perfectly fine with Puck it didn't make any sense. Rachel was seeing this and she didn't know if he was with her or not but, she felt like if they're aren't together he can have her.

"You can go out with her if you want, it's your life don't feel like I'm stopping you," Rachel said to Finn.

"The thing is I don't want her," He said, no anger in his voice.

"You can have anyone in this school I just want you to know, I'd be okay," It was like she was telling him to move on.

But I only want you, he thought as she walked down the hall.

"I'm waiting," Santana whispered in his ear walking down the hallway. He slammed his locker shut.

"What is your problem?" He yelled after her. She looked shocked.

"Nothing, what's _your _problem?"

"You've been doing this for a week enough is enough Santana!"

"I'm just showing you want you're missing," She said.

"But I don't want you!" He said. "I want Rachel." She stepped back.

"You want the midget over me? Your social status would go so low on the chart Frankenteen, any guy in this school would take me over her!" She yelled.

"I guess I'm the exception, I don't want you now and I never will!"

"You're making a huge mistake here,"

"No, I made a huge mistake when I did it with you, and even worse when I broke up with Rachel," He walked away leaving behind a baffled Santana and a crowd of drama-crazed teens.

Rachel was in the "What's the point?" stage, what's the point of being mad if he gets a girlfriend? He dumped me. She was walking down the hall when Finn turned the corner.

"Rach!" He yelled running after her, Rachel's eye lit up it was the first in weeks he had called her that. She turned around giving a "Don't get too happy for he might just be asking you about homework" smile. Right when he reached her he grabbed her face with his hands and kissed her. It was the most amazing kiss to Rachel.

"I-I," She said lost for words.

"I'm sorry about what happened last year I shouldn't have done it I was jealous and felt it could help the pain, and for Puck it doesn't matter to me you were honest and didn't hide it I should have done that in the first place, I love you too much to let you go," He said talking really fast. She smiled.

"I love you too, I'm sorry too, She said.

"I'd be honored if you were my girlfriend again," He said.

"I would love that," She said, his hand in hers.

"No more lies, just you and me?" He said.

"No more lies, just you and me," She said.


	16. Chapter 16 Tony's 2020

**So, another chapter! Since Christmas is so close I was thinking of doing a Christmas chapter, and yes I know Rachel's Jewish but, since Finn loves Christmas so much I thought I could make an exception. So my idea is to do 3 Christmases in one chapter, it would be the Christmas of 2011, their first Christmas married, and the Christmas as them as a family (Will, Lacey, and Ella) So, if you want another Christmas in it lemme know! :)

* * *

**

"Are you nervous?" Finn asked.

"I'm freaking out!" She yelled.

"Don't be, You're Rachel Berry, you don't get nervous!" He said reassuring.

"Yes I do, I'm nominated for a HUGE award for Broadway that's on live television! What if I trip? Or if I win and mess up my speech?" She started thinking about everything bad that could happen.

"You'll be fine, I'll be there, Will, Mr. Schue, everyone from glee,your dad's, My mom and Burt, Your Mom and-"

"That's what I'm nervous about! Everyone we're friends with will be there!" She said.

"Rach- Rachel, listen to me, You are going to win this award and you're going to have an amazing speech and get a standing ovation, just picture it,"

"Yeah, I can see it," She said smiling.

"See? Now, don't you have to meet Kurt for your dress?" Her eyes opened wide.

"I gotta go! Don't forget the limo will be here at five, Will's suit is on the bed." She said running around.

"I got it, I got it." He said. "Good Luck," He said giving her a quick kiss.

"Thank you!" She said running down the hall.

"Just you and me buddy." Finn said looking at the toddler crawling on the floor.

-glee-

"Do you love it?" Kurt asked, bursting of excitement.

"Kurt, I love it! It's amazing!" She said hugging him.

"I knew you would love it!" He said. "Okay, so now the dress is set, just hair and make-up." He said.

"I'm on it!" Quinn said opening a huge box filled with make-up.

"Are you nervous?" Quinn asked.

"A little not as much as I was earlier," She replied.

"Do you think we'll meet any celebrities?" Quinn asked.

"Maybe..." Rachel said.

"We better," Kurt said.

-glee-

"Hi, I'm here live at the 75th anual Tony awards with first time nomminee Rachel Berry," Rachel giggled hearing her name on TV.

"So Rachel, this is your first nomination for Broadway," Rachel nodded.

"Yes, and I'm very excited."

"So Rachel tell me, are you nervous?"

"Well, since I've been preforming since I was three months old I would say no,"

"Interesting, and you're married?"

"Yes, I also have a two year old son," She said.

"Is it hard leaving them while you're working?"

"Extremely but, it's show biz and my husband is amazing,"

"Last question, who are you wearing?" Rachel smiled.

"Actually a friend designed this for me, Kurt Hummel, get over here," She gestured to Kurt. He turned red, he shook his head.

"Come on," She said. He came over smiling.

"So, Kurt, how long have you know Rachel?"

"High school, she's also my sister in-law."

"Well, we've ran out of time but, Rachel it's so nice talking to you and everyone keep an eye out for Kurt Hummel, he's pretty amazing," Kurt blushed.

"See, isn't it great being my friend?" Rachel whispered as her and Kurt walked down the red carpet.

"Amazing," He said smiling.

"Come on, everyone else is in there," Her and Kurt hurried into the hall.

Rachel took her seat next to Finn and kissed him gently.

"Miss anything?" Rachel asked.

"Nope, though I think we might have to tie Mercedes to a chair, I think some of these people are going to slap a restraining order on her by the end on the night." Finn whispered, Rachel began to laugh.

"I don't do fussy babies," Tina said passing Will to Rachel.

"I'm really proud of you Rachel, I mean who would've expected a girl from Ohio would make it to Broadway," Will said.

"Thank you Mr. Schue, but I couldn't of done it with you or any of you guys really," Rachel said.

As each award was given Rachel got more and more nervous, how could a girl who was in her first Broadway show win an award this big? It wasn't possible. One award stuck out the most.

"...and Jessie St. James," Rachel and nearly everyone at the table choked on their water.

"Jessie," "Made it," "To Broadway?" Rachel finshied. They all looked at each other.

"The guy did put on a good act," Finn mumbled.

"I didn't even think who would make to New York," Quinn said.

"Guys, you gotta be respectful," Will said.

"But, Mr. Schue it's Jessie," Mercedes said.

"Still,"

"Well, I won't be chasing him for his autograph," Mercedes mumbled.

He didn't win but it still haunted Rachel. She couldn't think about it though it was her nomination now.

"And, the winner is...RACHEL BERRY!" The presenter annouced. Everyone at the table was so excited. Finn stood up and hugged Rachel.

"I knew you would win," He said hugging her, once the hug was over she walked up to the stage and gave her speech.

"I honestly didn't think I was going to win tonight, ecspecially since this was my first preformence on Broadway but, I'm so thankful for this. I want to thank my wonderful husband, Finn, you have supported me through everything and for being the best dad to our son, I wanna thank my high school teacher,Will Schuester, and all my friends from high school. I may have been annoying andcontrolling but, you guys were always amazing. Thank you," Rachel finished. Everyone roared and clapped. She walked off the stage and went back to her seat to get a kiss from Finn and a big hug from the group.

As the awards went on Will began to fall into a deep sleep. No loud clapping or cheers could wake Rachel held him in her arms someone came up behind her.

"Rachel Berry, never thought I'd see that name on Broadway," The voice smirked, she turned around to see Jessie .

"What do you want Jessie?" She said.

"Oh nothing, just thought I'd stop by and say I have more talent than you," He said.

"Says the guy who didn't win anything," She spat back.

"Whatever you say," His voice trailed off as he walked away.

"Jerk."

To fight the mob of people Rachel and Finn went out the back door, only to be greeted by fans.

"Rachel! Rachel!" They yelled.

"I'll go get Will in the car, you can sign." Finn said kissing Rachel on the forehead and carried the comatous two year old to the car.

As Rachel signed the more people came. It was like they all sent out texts.

"Rachel, You're so amazing, I wanna be just like you!" One girl said.

"Thank you," Rachel giggled.

Finn finally got out of the limo to get Rachel.

"Rach, we gotta go it's past mignight." He said.

"I'm sorry guys, I gotta go! It was nice meeting you all!" She yelled, the crowd moaned and slowly walked away.

"Is Will still asleep?" She asked.

"Yep,"

Rachel collasped of exhaustion once in the limo, her head resting on Finn's shoulder as he stroked her hair.

They arrived at the hotel everyone was staying at and slowly walked in. Once in the room Rachel undressed as fast as a person half asleep can and fell asleep immeadiently once underneath the covers. Finn was left to change Will and then crawled in next Rachel.


	17. Chapter 17 Christmas

Christmas 2011

"Finn, you really don't have to get me anything, I already got enough from you for Hannukah, what more could you possibly get me?" Rachel said.

"Rach, it wouldn't be right if I didn't get you something for Christmas," He said.

"But I don't need anything else, please Finn don't waste your money on me," She said.

"Rachel, you can say it again and again but I'm still going to get you something Christmas," He said grabbing her at the shoulders.

"I gotta get to class, I'll talk to you later," He kissed her lightly and made it to his next class.

The only thing he thought of that whole class was, What was he going to get her? He had already gotten her the bracelet that she had been wanting, a pair of star earrings,he took her out to Breadsticks, every Barbra Streisand movie he could find,he was running out of ideas. He really needed Kurt but, having him still at Dalton and he was always hanging out with Blaine, it was like he was never home.

"Kurt are you doing anything tonight?" Finn asked sticking his head into the bedroom.

"Yeah, Blaine and I arehanging out,"

"Good, you're not busy, I need your help,"

"Finn I can't help you tonight,"

"Kurt, I really need your help," Finn pleaded.

"Christmas isn't for another week, you can lose a day," Kurt said pussing through the small space Finn wasn't standing.

"Wait! Where are you going with Blaine?" Finn asked.

"The mall!" Kurt yelled shutting the door.

"Thanks a lot Finn," He said to himself.

Finn was home alone, his mom picked up another shift so she didn't have to work Christmas and Burt was doing something at the tire shop. He sat at the kitchen table, thinking about things to get Rachel.

Gift Ideas for Rachel 1) Knee Socks 2) a necklace

He crumbled the sheet and started over but, he couldn't think of anything.

"Hey sweety, what are you doing?" Carole asked coming through the side door.

"I'm trying to think of something to get Rachel for Christmas," He said.

"I thought she was Jewish?" Carole asked puzzled.

"Yeah but, I have to get her something for Christmas," He said.

"Well, Rachel may be high-matinence but she's pretty simple, work with that."

That's when Finn got the idea.

-glee-

Rachel sat in her room watching the snow fall. There was no wind, the snow glided down the gently. Finn was suppose to come over but she told him not to becasue of the snow. She looked at the snow fallingon the tree in her bakyard, it looked so beautiful. She turned around to grab her hot choclate when she heard the first snowball hit the window. She opened the window to see Finn standing there.

"I told you not to come!" She yelled out the window.

"I couldn't let you spend Christmas alone!" He yelled back.

"Come down here!" He yelled. She grabbed her jacket and and ran down to the backyard.

"Merry Christmas," He said.

"What is it?" She asked before noticing the snow. It was her present. He had written in the snow, "Rachel Berry, I will be yours forever, faithfully."

"I love it," She said jumping to hug him.

Christmas 2016

This was Finn's favorite time of the year. It was Rachel's birthday and Christmas but, it wasnt his favorite for his wallet. He bought Rachel eight Hannakuh presents, plus a birthday present, and christmas. It didn't matter to him though. He was dissapointed this year though. Living in New York is great but, not in the winter. They had a really bad storm and all the airports were closed. Which meant no Christmas in Lima, when Rachel thought of video chatting them Finn got excited again, until the power went out. So they were stuck in New York with no way of celebrating with the family.

Finn woke up that morning with Rachel snuggled close to him. At least I have her for Christmas he thought. He layed with her until she woke up just so the day would go by faster. This was the first Christmas since Junoir year he had been upset.

"Merry Christmas Finn," Rachel whispered to Finn.

"Merry Christmas," He repeated.

"I know how important it is to you about spending Christmas with family but, atleast we have each other," She said.

"I know it just kinda stinks," He said.

"I know but, let's make this Christmas extra special," She said. "We do still have presents." She said pulling back the covers. Finn followed her into the small living room of their apartment.

"Do you want to open your present?" She asked.

"No, open yours first." He said. She picked up the small box and untied the ribbon revealing a beautiful pair of torquoise earrings.

"I thought since they are your birthstone you'd like them," He said.

"I love them," She said. "Thank you," She then handed him the bigger box. He took off the paper.

"I don't get it," He said.

"Press play," She quietly said. He pressed the button and he smiled.

"Merry Christmas!" The camera shouted.

"Since you weren't able to make it home for Christmas we decided to make you this tape, so we could be with you," Carole said.

"We couldn't get everyone to do it," Said Kurt.

"But, we couldn't let that stop us from making you this." Tina said.

"Finn, I know how much Christmas means to you and I know you're probably more upset over this than us but please don't be," Carole said.

"So, I don't ccelebrate Christmas, usually we order chinese and do nothing but still, Merry Christmas Man," Puck said.

"I hope you have a really good Christmas even if you're not here with us Finn," Will said.

"You would think Rachel would've had this all planned out if there were to happen but, I guess we're all human. Anyway, Merry Christmas Finn," Kurt said.

"MERRY CHRISTMAS!" They all said at the end of the video.

"I sent the camera out a couple weeks ago incase this were to happen," Rachel said when he shut off the camera.

"Rach, I don't know what to say," He said lost for words.

"I'm glad you liked it,"

"I love it, thank you Rachel," He said.

"Your welcome," she said giving him a kiss.

Christmas 2025

Rachel and Finn were bracing themselves for this day. Will and the twins were getting older so it was likely they would come running into the room.

Will woke up excitedly, it was Christmas. He was so much like Finn when it came to it. He woke up and looked at his clock: 7:23. He jumped out of bed and tip-toed to Lacey and Ella's room. He shook them gently to wake them up.

"Lacey, get up," He whispered and then repeated it to Ella. Once they were up they tip-toed to the master bedroom. Will opened the door slowly and then ran and jumped onto the bed.

"Mom! Dad! It's Christmas!" He yelled. They turned to look at their son and sighed.

"Will, can we just sleep for a little longer, the presents will still be there," Rachel said grogily.

"But mom, it's Christmas!" He said. They both sighed.

"Fine," She said and slowly got out of bed. Will ran down th stairs and Ella and Lacey ran behind.

Will saw all the present and his face lit up.

"Can we open them now?" Will asked.

"Go ahead," Rachel said and Will dove in.

Rachel and Finn took a seat on the couch and watched as the three of them opened the presents, helping the twins as they went along.`

"Okay, all the presents are opened let's get ready for Grandma's house," Rachel said. She took Lacey and Finn carried Ella up the stairs and got them dressed and Will got ready.

"Grandma!" They yelled running into the house.

"Will, Lacey, Ella," Carole said hugging them.

"Merry Christmas mom," Finn said giving her a hug.

"Merry Christmas Sweetie," She said, then she gave Rachel one.

They all sat in the dining room, laughing at old stories, telling new ones. The way Christmas always should be.

"That was the best Christmas ever!" Will said in the car.

"I would say so too," Finn said smiling.


	18. Chapter 18 update

Hey Guys!

So, I've had all these great story ideas but I feel like I'm neglecting my other stories that I haven't written in in a while. So, this is what I'm going to do, I'm gonna have a poll to which story you want me to work on the most. Everyone of the stories that is incomplete will be in this poll. So go vote! The poll will close the day glee comes back and the story that gets the most votes will be the story I work on for awhile.

-gleekgirl635-

p.s. I have 2 one-shots and a story in progress, the one shots will be up whenever I finish them but the story won't be up until on of the stories is completed.


End file.
